


hiveswap drabbles

by Elendraug



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: figured this should be its own collection





	hiveswap drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snailman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailman/gifts).



> boy I sure do love Tagora and Galekh a lot and thank fuck they're canon
> 
> I was doomed as soon as Tagora reawakened my love for Ace Attorney shenanigans and bureaucratic bullshit
> 
> feel better, Mare

“It’s something of a miracle that you fit in this ablution trap, Xigisi.”

Galekh leans his head back over the edge of the tub, his neck cushioned by a towel. “Equally astonishing is how you consistently appear reflected in that mirror.”

Tagora runs additional hot water and soaks a washcloth, which he wrings before folding it over twice and draping it over Galekh’s forehead. “As tempting as it may be to take potshots at my appearance you might wish to consider postponing such statements until you’re no longer relying on my caretaking, as one would expect of a lusus-less wiggler fated to be cullbait.”

Despite the implied half-assed threats, Tagora’s hands stroke Galekh’s damp hair out of the way of the washcloth.

“My dear associate,” Galekh relaxes further as his fingertips approach his hornbeds, “if you’d simply reassess your interpretation of my phrasing you’d of course realize that I was referring to rainbow drinker lore, although your disheveled visage could constantly stand to be further improved.”

“Pardon me while I prepare an invoice for you to reimburse me for the swear jar because this must be spelled out in no uncertain terms and does venture into the realm of the crass: fuck you.” 

Tagora leans over him and kisses the corner of his mouth, upside down. Galekh grins into it.


End file.
